What If?
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: a series of oneshots exploring possible cannon and AU moments and situations. possible crossovers and cannon pairings...maybe the occasional AU pairing.
1. Lucas Never Left the Cabal

**Summery: what if Lucas remained at the Cabal? How would that affect the Supernatural world? An AU of the ending of Stolen. May be continued in future chapters. **

**Pairings: slight one-sided Lucas/Paige, brief mentioning's of Clay/Elena**

"Papa, may I speak with you?"

Benicio looked up from his paperwork to see his youngest son standing there. Sombre and more serious than usual. But then again he always looked serious; Benicio can hardly remember a time when Lucas acted lightly and jokingly.

"Of course Lucas, come in, come in. Would you like me to call up some drinks?"

"No thank you Papa" Lucas said calmly sitting down in front of him. "I have found some disturbing news in my investigations"

"Oh?"

Lucas headed his own branch within the Cortez Cabal. He investigated many mysterious within the Supernatural community and usually got involved. Benicio has lost many years of his life with all the worry Lucas has put him through. It was unfortunate that his son had to be adventurous as he was intelligent.

"The Sorcerer Katzen, he's planning his own Cabal. What's worse is that he is using the humans to collect supernatural beings and experiment on them. The Interracial Council is already investigating but I believe they need assistance from more equipped and trained superiors. I wish to start my journey with a team of my own, tonight if possible"

"Would it be wise to ally yourself with Ruth Winterbourne? She is, of course, the head of the witches little coven"

"I believe it's a miscarriage of justice that the Sorcerers do not have their delegate on the council. Neither do the Necromancers, I've noticed but from my findings the previous one just hasn't turned up at meetings" Lucas said immediately. "I would like to join the Council on their mission to retrieve the kidnapped supernaturals' and then offer my service as the Sorcerer Ambassador so to speak"

Benicio sighed. "It would be an advantage for the Cortez Cabal if we had you on the Council. You may leave tonight on three conditions, you call me when you get there, you call your mother and let her know where you are and you take the Alpha team with you"

"Papa" Lucas said gently, "the Alpha team should remain in Miami. Perhaps Beta? They do not have as many obligations here"

"Alpha or you're not going" Benicio said sternly.

"Yes Papa" Lucas said exasperated. "I should hopefully return within a few days and I'll report you on my findings"

"I expect no less from you" Benicio said, standing up. "Now say goodbye to me properly and then call your mother"

Lucas hugged him briefly. "Goodbye Papa"

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

The forest was one of those typical dark and twisted stereotypes. Lucas calmly stepped over a root and then side-stepped a trap as Joe a half-demon on team Alpha whispered instructions to him. Lucas was always impressed with team Alpha's dedication and skills, within a night of hard work they discovered what type of traps Winsloe brought and where he placed them. Lucas was now hovering at the entrance of the compound where the Pack Alpha stood with the Vampire delegate and the Shaman delegate.

"Mr Danvers, Mr Okalik and Ms DuCharme" he said nodding to them respectively. They all looked at him with expressionless faces. "I am Lucas Cortez of the Cortez Cabal and I wish to represent the Sorcerers on the Interracial Council. I have a SWAT team of sorts surrounding the ground to prevent any deserters leaving and I am willing to go in and assist the rest of the council in freeing the captured Supernaturals. I am proficient spell caster and could be useful"

They kept staring at him, Jeremy half impressed, Cassandra indifferent and Kenneth looked like he was staring into Lucas' soul. Considering that Kenneth was a Shaman, Lucas found it highly possible that he was.

"I don't think it would be wise" Jeremy Danvers said calmly, "my son Clayton is the type to act first and then interrogate you"

"I understand" Lucas said, "but I do wish to go in and prove my abilities and dedication to the council. Otherwise it will be difficult to persuade Ruth Winterbourne and her daughter to allow me a seat. There has a been a...conflict between the Sorcerers and Witches for centuries"

"Ruth Winterbourne is dead" Cassandra said coldly.

Lucas winced. "My sympathies, I have heard that she was a good and respectable woman"

"He is trustworthy" Kenneth murmured, "He could help the young ones if he goes in now"

Jeremy nodded and stepped aside. "Make sure they all come back safe. Clayton and Elena have been known to come back with injuries just to buy milk"

The corners of Lucas' mouth twitched. "I shall do my best sir"

He entered the building without any trouble and edged away from the bodies of the guards. Obviously the others had been very busy in disabling the enemy. However the quietness of the building shattered once Lucas entered the cell block, Katzen was attacking Paige Winterbourne while Elena Michaels was holding a small girl, no older than thirteen at least, close to her as her mate Clayton Danvers prepared an attack.

With a quickly muttered knock back spell, Lucas pushed Katzen into the wall and strode across the corridor to the panting witch; he offered her a hand which she accepted with a grateful smile. A beautiful smile. And he then pulled her up.

Katzen shot a lightening spell at them which Lucas avoided by pushing Paige into the wall and using his body as a shield. He could hear Clayton attacking the renegade Sorcerer and decided it was best to block the sight from Paige who was trembling slightly.

He looked down to ask her if she was all right when she looked up to ask who the hell he was.

Green met brown.

Witch met Sorcerer.

"Get away from me, Sorcerer" Paige hissed deadly.

"Ms Winterbourne, I am here to help you and your fellow delegates. I wish to represent the Sorcerers on the Interracial Council. I am very sorry for your loss and understand if your dislike for Sorcerers has just deepened but please...just listen me out"

"Oi, four eyes" Clay called out, "take the little know it all back to safety with the kid. Us three will sort out the rest"

"I have a SWAT team surrounding the land. So there won't be any escapees" Lucas informed him. Clay nodded approvingly and then left, probably to report to his Alpha. Lucas turned back to Paige. "Ms Winterbourne, my name is Lucas Cortez; I am the youngest son of Benicio Cortez, the Head of the Cortez Cabal. I understand you might have heard some bad stories about the Cabals but I can assure you our only goal these days is to earn money and provide all Supernaturals other than Werewolves and Vampires employment. It is an unfortunate policy but that is why I wish to have a seat on the council. It could start a path to an even more peaceful co-existence"

"Look," Paige said sharply, "I don't really want to talk about this right now. You can attend the next meeting if you leave your number with one of us but in all honesty I rather not see you ever again"

"I understand"

"Now get the hell away from me, Sorcerer"

Lucas stepped back and allowed Paige to storm off. Admittedly he enjoyed the view she was providing him with her angry march. Not only was her bottom wiggling but her skirt was flipping upwards ever so slightly.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

After they had destroyed all evidence of such a research base existing, Lucas made his way towards Paige who was talking quietly to an upset girl.

"Ms Levine, I assume?" he said looking at the girl.

"Yes?"

"My name is Lucas Cortez; I have only just discovered your identity from Ms Michaels. I'm sorry for your loss. Your mother was a powerful Witch; we once had a little skirmish over a grimoire. I was beaten very quickly"

"You look like a weakling" Savannah said, though she was grinning and used a kind tone. "Thank you" she said sincerely, "I think we're getting pizza to celebrate, you're gonna hang around?"

"Unfortunately I need to return to my hotel room and start working on a report for my father" Lucas said smiling. "I assume you'll remain in Ms Winterbourne's care?" Savannah just shrugged. "Well then, I'll see you at the next council meeting" as he said this, his eyes flickered up to Paige, his tone changing very subtly hiding a deeper meaning.

Lucas was used to many women trying to throw themselves at the Cabal heir. He had dated occasionally and found many of them attractive. But none of them held such an interest as this Witch did.

Even if she never stopped hating him, he would like to know her.


	2. Jeremy Met Jamie in Canada

**Summery: on his search for Elena, Jeremy meets someone unexpected in Toronto. All written in Jeremy's point of view. **

**Pairings: Jeremy/Jamie, brief mentions of Clay/Elena, Jeremy/other characters, parental relationships between Jeremy/Clay, Jeremy/Elena.**

I kept my head down as I sniffed for her scent. It was difficult to find it with it being a city so busy with strangers' running back and forth. But she was rare enough for me to catch a whiff here and there. The smell of nature and wolf mixed with woman and city.

Elena.

I needed to find her and soon. It was my duty to protect her as penance for Clay's sins. Because it was my fault that Clay bit her, I pushed him to it when I was trying to spare her from the horrors of our secret life. I didn't keep an eye on him when I should have allowing him to fall in love in the first place. And now she has run away back to her home only unhinged and broken from her transformation. She has no control and I want to stop her before she makes one of the worst mistakes in her life.

Before she kills someone.

Suddenly I was pushed down to the floor by some strong force. My senses were filled with something invading my personal space. I could smell a strong scent of perfume, alcohol, sweat and something spiritual. Something divine that I couldn't place my finger on. I could feel something soft and heavy, all over me and I could see red, thick red hair covering my eyes and apologies filled my ears.

"I'm so sorry, I really am, I didn't see you, god I'm so sorry are you ok?" the woman said quickly as she sat up. She was beautiful, clear skin, sharp features, red locks and a curvy womanly body. She had a classic air around her, like she was from the 1930s as an actress or maybe a mafia's girl. A new scent reached me, blood. I looked up and saw a few droplets of blood trailing down her forehead. "Here let me help you up" she said taking my hands as she stood up, staggering under my weight on her very high heels. For someone who looked so weak she was quite strong. For someone so drunk she was very well balanced. "Again, I am so sorry. I really wasn't looking where I was going"

"Its fine" I said smiling politely as possible. I really needed to go and find Elena before something dreadful happened. This woman was only delaying my search. "You should go and find some medical help, you're forehead is bleeding"

Her hand went up to head and touched it tenderly; she frowned at the drops of blood on her fingers. "I'll be fine" she said, "I've had worse before. Besides I just had a really bad show and in need of a very good stiff drink"

I frowned. "It's not safe to drink after having a head injury. You might not wake up in the morning"

She flashed me a radiant smile. "I'll be fine" she assured me. "If you want, I'll buy you a drink. As an apology for running you down"

"I should really take you to the hospital" I said firmly.

"No need, are you coming? There's a good bar round the corner" she was already walking away from me, her hips were swaying and she looked full of confidence despite her constant apologies from before.

I really hate non-pack people. They have no need to obey me and some of them can be really stubborn and defiant like this one. Sighing, I followed her. As much as I wanted to find Elena I couldn't let this woman die of a head injury because of me.

"I'm Jamie" she said cheerfully as I caught up with her. "Jamie O'Casey"

"That's Irish, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, just don't tell Mum that. She's a racist bitch when she wants to be"

I felt a little bit of kinship with her. Despite her casual tone and outward appearance of being cheerful, there was a little pain in her eyes when she mentioned her mother. I can very well guess that she had a mother similar to my father.

"Jeremy Danvers" I said quietly. Giving the first female human who wouldn't be working for me my real name.

She smiled a soft small smile that lit her face in a more beautiful light that her flashy radiant one. "Nice to meet you Jeremy. Now what do you prefer to drink?"

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

I watched her cautiously as she took a long sip of her drink. Despite my warning she went ahead and ordered an alcoholic drink, when I had refused to choose one for myself she had ordered the same for me. Apart from a brief touch to my lips, I had not drunk a single drop of the drink.

"You're being rude" she told me, "I'm trying to make amends and you won't accept it. I have I really upset you that much?"

"No I just think you should go to the hospital" I said.

"I'm fine" she insisted. "Come on Jeremy, you don't have to worry about me. We're strangers"

True but I felt it was my duty to get her some medical assistance. When I told her that though she snorted and took another sip of her drink. We sat in silence for a while before I spoke up again. "You work in the theatre then?" I asked remembering her saying something about a bad show.

"Sort of" she shrugged. "It's gonna sound corny but I'm a Spiritualist. I contact spirits on the behalf of my audience. A load of bull really, I rarely make true contact" my eyebrows were raised at that. I remember the spiritual smell around her and I knew that she wasn't human. There was something different about her. "I saw something" she confessed looking a little nervous. She obviously never told anyone this or she's worried I'll think her as a psychotic person. Probably both. "It unnerved me and I messed up. I covered up a little and spun a brilliant story...but I really needed a drink"

"I can tell but still-"

"You're not around here either" she interrupted before I warned her about her medical health again. "You're here on business too?"

"Yes" I lied. "I'm starting a deal with a gallery to present my artwork there"

"You're an artist? I would have never guesses, you seem very controlled and collected" she said gulping down the rest of her drink. "But what do I know? I've never been good a drawing myself"

"I'm sure you have other talents"

"Not really, I failed in high school, never been good in sports and I'm a terrible cook"

"So am I, my son purposely took cooking lessons so he could feed us" I confessed.

"You look rather young to have a son" she commented.

"Adoptive. I was twenty one, he's a cousin actually but the papers says he's my son and I raised him since he was eight"

She smiled. "You're a good guy. I wished I had the guts to do something like that" she flagged a waitress and ordered another drink. "I had an abortion back when I was sixteen. Not my choice, my mother forced and tricked me...but I still could have left and raised the baby myself"

"I had a...forceful parent too" I said surprising myself with all this honesty I was giving this woman. "My mother died at childbirth and my father was an angry drunk. Angry sober too. My grandfather raised me for most of the time and a family friend too...my father died, a while back. Murdered by another drunk"

"Ouch...sorry" she mumbled a little uncomfortable. "My Dad is dead too. He killed himself when I was really young, he saw too much and it scared him. My mother is still alive but she only wants me around to pay her bills"

"So did my father" I said quietly.

How alike we are. Both having such terrible parents, one absent and one abusive in some sort of way. She could see things too, probably psychic. We were so different and yet so similar, I enjoyed her company but I couldn't stay. I dare not to start up an acquaintance with her either; I should concentrate on helping Elena once I find her. It would be a lot like raising Clay only with a teenage girl. In all honesty I'm not sure if I was ready for that.

"Finish your drink" Jamie encouraged softly. "If you want, I'll buy you dinner too and we can talk about terrible parents and brilliant grandparents" I looked at her confused. "I was sort of raised by my grandmother" she admitted. "She died a while back, so really it's just me"

She was so alone in the world. I had my pack, my friends and brothers, my son and maybe, possibly, a daughter. She was just her. There was no one else here to take care of her and something inside me admired her so much for putting such a brave face on.

I brushed her hair out of her face and checked her forehead. She had cleaned off the blood in the bathroom and there was a slight scrape there. I couldn't smell anything infected and I was certain that apart from a headache she would be fine. But I wanted to make sure.

"I'll buy you dinner" I said. "I have a large appetite and would eat you out of a pay check"

She grinned at him. "I know a good buffet place, a couple streets away. Been here for a week already and know my way around this part. It's my last night before I hit the next Canadian city; I rather spend it with someone than alone"

I smiled softly at her. She was almost childlike here, desperate to keep me by her and yet desperate to not seem desperate. So hopeful. I couldn't dash that hope. "Finish your drink and we'll get going"

"Finish yours as well" she said looking pointedly at my full glass.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKA

I woke up slightly disorientated the next day. I have rarely ever indulged in drink to the point of complete drunkenness and I rarely spend a night with a woman. I have always been too busy trying to make ends meet for Clay and my father. Both very time consuming men. I should also have been spending the night looking for a time consuming girl that my son had fallen for. And yet I lay here in bed with someone I barely know.

I turn to look at Jamie who was fast asleep. She was peaceful and quiet for the first time I've met her. She remained beautiful as the moment I have met her and I regret leaving her but I shouldn't have stayed as long as I already had.

I shouldn't have responded to her kiss in the first place but for the hours before she had been so understanding and so full of life at the same time. And I had drudged up so many old memories that I wanted someone to help me lose them. Concentrating on fornicating with Jamie had helped me forget most of the bad things. But I felt the guilt of delaying my search for Elena, for using Jamie like this, for not thinking about Werewolf security.

I slowly showered and dressed. Jamie was still fast asleep when I crept back into the room. I leaned over and brushed her hair out of her face again; she looked well and probably would have a headache when she woke up.

I kissed her softly on the lips one last time. "Goodbye" I whispered.

I walked out of that door never looking back. My thoughts were focused solely on finding Elena. I had thought that I would never see Jamie again. How little did I know?


	3. Elena was Bitten as a Child Part 1

**Summary: the werewolf that bit Clay had struck again. This time in Canada, Jeremy struggles to keep Elena and Clay from fighting...over him. **

**Pairings: possessive child/father relationship with both Clay/Jeremy and Elena/Jeremy. Slightly implied Clay/Elena though they're too young. **

I remembered the day Jeremy brought her home. The enemy. My rival for my Alpha's attention. I had decided to hate her the moment Jeremy left to bring her home. As much as I like Antonio and Nicky, they're not Jeremy. And eventually the month without his presence becomes boring and frustrating.

It was a clear sunny day when Jeremy came home. The wrong type of weather really, it should have been stormy and cold and dark and gloomy. The day my little world shattered as she invaded my territory.

She was a girl. A small quiet girl, three years younger than me. Blonde hair and blue eyes, just like me. A werewolf just like me. And she was clinging to my Jeremy's leg. As if he was hers instead of mine.

"Clayton," Jeremy said softly, "this is Elena she'll be living with us from now on"

"No" I said glaring at her. "I won't have her in my territory"

Antonio burst out laughing. "It's like a little kid just being told he's got a sibling. Good luck with this one Jer"

Jeremy gave Antonio a stern look before transferring that look to me. I winced a little, I hated disappointing Jeremy but I had to stand my ground. I was not going to share my home with this girl. "Clayton" Jeremy said softly with a hint of warning in his tone. "You will learn to co-operate with Elena. I won't have you two fighting, you're both in the same situation. I suspect the same mutt that bit you, bit Elena. So be nice"

I glared at the blonde girl and to my surprise she glared back. She then stuck her tongue out at me. I growled loudly and to my annoyance she merely clung to Jeremy's leg tighter.

"Clayton"

I stopped glaring and looked up at Jeremy innocently; he merely raised an eyebrow before turning to Antonio. "I need your assistance with some shopping and decorating. I was thinking of redoing my grandfather's room for Elena"

"What you're saying is that you need a babysitter" Antonio said grinning, "I'll stick around but only because I want to see what these kids do to each other. I might bring Nicky round to play negotiator"

Jeremy nodded he turned round and bent down to face the invader. "Elena, I want you to stay here with Clayton while I sort a few things out with Antonio. I'll come down in time to make dinner. Play nice"

"Yes Jeremy" the invader whispered. So she could talk and here I thought she was a deadly silent disease.

"Good girl" Jeremy said awkwardly patting her head before leaving with Antonio to go to the study. I waited patiently for the study door to shut. I was preparing myself to leap at the invader the moment the door closed.

Instead she leaped at me and tackled me to the floor. We rolled round wrestling one another for control. I was not going to let this girl get the better of me. I was here first, Jeremy is my Alpha not hers and this was my home.

Her tiny little hands had already shifted into claws and I hissed slightly at the scratches. I kicked her across the room and launched myself at her. I bit her ear hard and with a small anguished squeal she bit down onto my neck.

Suddenly we were pulled apart. I could taste her coppery blood in my mouth and I scowled as she spat my own blood out in disgust.

"Not even for two seconds" Antonio said cheerfully. "You two are worse than my brothers. Thank god I don't plan to have more children"

Jeremy looked down at me disapprovingly. "She started it!" I protested.

"I know" Jeremy said, "but you continued it. You're older and more in control than she is Clayton. I expected you to be more responsible" he touched the bite mark on my neck and grimaced. "Let's get you two cleaned up"

I sat there refusing to show any weakness as Jeremy used disgusting stingy stuff on my wound. Elena, the invader and dirty fighter barely winced either when Jeremy was sorting out her ear.

Later we'll both have scars from our first battle of dominance. It will later become obvious that neither of us have yet to win.

"I hate you" I hissed once we were sent of to bed. I had to share a goddamn bed with her until Jeremy cleaned out the bedroom.

"Yeah? I hate you too" she spat out kicking me in the knee.

I smacked her and she growled before once again launching herself at me.

"Children, go to sleep and no more fighting" Jeremy shouted from down the corridor.

"Yes Jeremy" we both said in unison before glaring at one another. We laid there facing one another with the darkest glares on our faces, neither planning to give in while waiting for the other to falter.

I could hear Antonio laugh.

"Bet you fifty dollars they'll get married when they're old enough"

As if! I would sooner let a mutt kill me than let this brat of a girl be my mate.

A weight fell on my shoulder and I jumped slightly in surprise, I looked down to find this little invader had fallen asleep on me. She smelt like cotton, my own toiletries and something a little sweeter beneath. For some reason I couldn't hate this invader while she was asleep. There was something innocent and lost in her expression and I wonder if I had the same look when Jeremy first saved me.

I'll wait tomorrow and then I'll start my war with her properly. Until then she could sleep on my shoulder.


	4. Malcolm Was a Ghost

**Summary: while exploring the woods of Stonehaven, Jamie meets a ghost that's extremely homicidal. **

**Pairings: Jamie/Jeremy **

It's not often that I walk through the forest behind Stonehaven. Mostly because Jeremy has put a ban on wandering in there for guests depending on how the rest of the Pack are dealing. After all sometimes wolf instinct takes over the human mind while they're in their wolf forms and no one wants to kill us.

Apart from maybe Clay but he's getting used to us coming in and out all the time. Though he'll probably be less tolerant of me, after all I am a bit of a flake and sleeping with his adoptive father.

Yeah it'll probably be a few decades before Clay becomes tolerant.

So anyway, strangely enough Jeremy had given me the all go in exploring the forest to find a peaceful place to meditate in. he assured me that no one is due for a change for another couple days and he'll track me down if I got lost. I have no doubts that Jeremy will find me, not only does he have super smell and super hearing but he has extra psychic senses. I really am in the best hands.

I halted to stop when I noticed a glow. The ghostly glow of a ghost hovering between the branches of the many trees. I rarely spoke to the ghosts and I never seen any in Stonehaven, so my curiosity overruled my usual policy towards ghosts.

"Hello?" I called edging closer to the glow.

He turned to face me. He was middle-aged and rough round the edges. Unshaven for a few days, clothes ragged and pupils slightly red. Died as drunken man it seems. Something about him was very similar to Jeremy. Not in the way he held himself or character but in his appearance. He must have been a relative.

He stared at me with narrowed eyes. Assessing me and glaring at me, I was beginning to feel a little unnerved as I swallowed hard and clenched my hands tightly. My palms were already sweating.

"I'm Jamie, is there anything I can do to help you? Maybe pass a message on or something?" I said cheerfully as possible. "It must be a bit of a shock to find you're dead and I know that there's always something unfinished in l-"

"You're a woman" he interrupted coldly. "A woman who is not a werewolf"

"Well yes but I'm a necromancer and I can contact the dead. It's not as exciting as a werewolf or as us-"

"You're Jeremy's girl" he interrupted again. "His little whore"

There was something in his tone that frightened me. I've heard the others use it before they went to hunt the latest Mutt or bad guy. Predatory and hungry. I also felt anger bubbling up in my stomach. I was no whore, no matter what people thought of me. And I was definitely no whore to Jeremy just a long-distance girlfriend who tries to visit as often as she can.

Before I could open my mouth to say something. Anything. The ghost leaped at me and suddenly I was pinned down by some ghostly wolf as it snarled and nipped at me.

It felt so real. I could almost smell the foul breath of an alcoholic mixed with blood and flesh of his previous victims. I could feel the sharp claws digging into my shoulders and I can hear him clearly growling. Preparing to bite down and make me a wolf just like him.

The last time I had ghosts like this were little children desperate to escape their prison and Natasha a vampire determined to save her lover. This man was neither and he was terrifying.

I screamed.

A woman with dark hair and a sword appeared. Eve it had to be Eve. She struck the wolf causing him to leap back; there was something in his eyes. Fear, recognition and something else that I couldn't put my finger on but it was all aimed at her.

I looked up and was surprised to see it wasn't Eve. It was a beautiful Asian woman dressed in a simple white dress and she looked at the wolf with such hatred that I shivered.

She spoke in a strange language her own language I guess before she spoke in English. "This is justice for every crime of yours starting with my own murder" she then stabbed the wolf and I stared in wide eyed horror as the ghostly wolf shattered beneath her blade. She turned and looked at me with pleading dark eyes. "He's coming for you"

"Jamie? Jamie where are you?"

I let out a long sigh of relief. Jeremy. He's found me. It's over, I'm safe.

"Jamie?"

"I'm here" I called; my throat was dry and sore from the scream before. "Jeremy..."

There was a rustling sound as Jeremy pushed through some branches. His shoulders were tense, eyes were darker than normal and his nostrils were flared. I had a feeling he could smell my blood from somewhere. Probably where the ghost wolf had dug his claws in. without even a word he had bent down and scooped me up into his arms.

My arms went around his neck immediately and I breathed into his scent. I was already beginning to feel calm and relaxed as I felt him nuzzle my hair briefly before pulling away to look at me.

"What happened?"

"Ghost" I murmured feeling drained.

"Did Eve save you?" he asked looking round for some sort of sign that Eve was here.

I shook my head. "Someone else..."

"Who?"

I looked up at he beautiful Asian woman who was still there. She was staring at Jeremy with so much love it almost burns. It was the same look that Elena had reserved for Logan and Kate only. A love that my own mother never held in her eyes and therefore I was always deprived from. Her little petite hand reached out just to stroke Jeremy's hair and the most hurtful look took over when her hand fell through.

"Your mother" I whispered before allowing darkness take over.


	5. Edward Went Instead of Malcolm

**Summary: Edward goes to take Jeremy instead of Malcolm. Ensuring that Jeremy has a different life and two women keep their lives. **

**Pairings: none really. Implied Malcolm/Jeremy's mother but nothing romantic**

She was prepared to attack whoever it was in the kitchen.

She knew that the father of her new great-grandchild had been hovering round their territory for months. Been watching them. Preparing to take the boy. When her great-grandson had been born though he had vanished whether it was because he was scared or just making last minute arrangements. She didn't know but she did know he would be back eventually.

However the man in the kitchen was not the father. He was too old, too crippled and had a more gentle aura around him despite his wolfish nature. If he had been younger she would have allowed this man in the bedroom with her granddaughter. He has the right qualifications for their latest clan member but was too old to perform. They had to use the son instead.

"My apologies for breaking and entering" the man said politely. "I wish to speak to your granddaughter about my grandson. I know my son is foolish and reckless but I wouldn't want such a fine young lady having the burden of raising an illegitimate son. Especially with the economic struggles she must be having. I am willing to take him in and raise him without ever having to bother either of you again. If you are both in need of financial help, I am willing to pay for this"

"No" she said coolly. "We plan to keep this child and nothing you say will convince us otherwise. Your big werewolf Pack does not need another child, our very diminished tribe however does"

"Madam. You must understand that it is werewolf policy to take the son away. If the Pack were to find this child after his change then they won't hesitate to kill him"

"Because he is not with his father?"

"Because he will be classed as a Mutt. A second class citizen not worth any status, to be hunted by the Pack and killed"

She stared at him with her sternest look and he glared back. Neither were going to back down from this and she didn't dare to leave her granddaughter and great-grandson unattended for long.

"You will use violence to get him?" she asked.

"If I have to. I prefer not to, Madam, I am more willing to negotiate some sort of deal"

She bit back the urge to insult him with several curses in her own language as she considered what he said. He was stubborn and dangerous, very determined to take her great-grandson away and it didn't seem to matter if he had a limp and old age to worry about. No doubt if she pushed him far enough he would kill her.

"Grandmother? Grandmother, are you there?"

"Would you like to have a cup of tea?" she asked through gritted teeth.

He smiled politely at her. "No thank you"

Her granddaughter appeared at the doorway and gasped loudly at the sight of Edward Danvers. She clutched her baby closer to her chest and made a few steps backwards.

"It's all right child. He won't harm us, he wishes to discuss a deal about looking after the baby"

"My son!" she snapped. "I look after him!"

"Do you wish to have all of the werewolf pack to hunt you down?" he asked quietly. "If you want to stay alive and see your son grow up then I urge you to give me the child"

"I want to see him! It's my right to see my son grow big and strong"

"I'll send photos and arrange meetings"

"We move a lot" her granddaughter argued.

"Then keep me updated on your address. I stay in the same house most of the year"

"You will keep no secrets from me. If he is ill, you tell me, hurt, tell me, dead, tell me"

"I will keep you informed"

"Send him to me when he is an adult. He must know about the Kitsune, they will hunt him down as if he is prey"

"So you agree to let the Pack look after him?"

"Your scent will cover him more" her granddaughter said. She wanted to argue with that but unfortunately the girl was right and if they wanted to save the last of their race then it would be better if the werewolves did take the boy in. "I worry...the father...he is not a kind man"

"I am very aware of my son's shortcomings and I have plans already to protect the boy from him" the man said calmly as if the girl didn't insult his son. "Have you named him yet?"

"No?"

"May I suggest something English? A Japanese name will be a big give away to this...Kitsune and the Pack"

"You will have to teach him Japanese and Kanji then" she interrupted the negotiation. "Our culture as well. You must...imprint? Our culture in him. He must be aware of his family both mother and father"

"I'll find tutors immediately. Perhaps after he learns to speak he'll start such lessons"

"What will you name him?" her granddaughter asked pleadingly. She understood her granddaughter's need to know a name. Names are important. They carry power and of course, what kind of mother would she be if she did not know her own son's name? "I need to know"

"Jeremy" the man decided. "Jeremy Malcolm Edward Danvers"

"What do they mean?"

"I don't know. But it sounds like a good solid name" the man chuckled. "May I?" Her granddaughter reluctantly handed Jeremy over to the man who immediately softened the moment the boy was in his arms. "Hello lad, I'm your grandfather and I will take very good care of you" he murmured. He looked up at the pair of them. "Don't worry; I will not go back on my word"

"You better not" she sniffed. "We do not take kindly to dishonourable men"


	6. Clay Went to the University of Chicago

**Summary: what if Jeremy managed to persuade Clay to go to University of Chicago? On a run in the middle of the night, Clay meets a chaotic redheaded necromancer. **

**Pairings: Jeremy/Jamie, mentioned Clay/Elena and implied Nick/anyone female**

It was well past midnight when I took my run. I had only just finished my assignment for class and I desperately needed to change before the change came on its own. A giant wolf in the University of Chicago's library would not only freak everyone out but guarantee death for me.

The forest I ran in had boarded a cemetery. A rather old one with many destroyed gravestones probably caused by some teenagers having a wild night out. I explored the graveyard out of morbid curiosity. You never know what you'd find there and I was far too wired up to go back to my dorm. A dorm that I hated with a passion, the humans stank up the place with their perfumes and they were far too noisy and disrespectful when it came to personal space.

I have never resented Jeremy for anything. Including forcing me to go to school but this, this I will never forgive, convincing me to leave for university was the worst thing he could ever do. I was in hell and I have nightmares constantly about Jeremy being killed without me being there to protect him.

I watched out of boredom when a redheaded woman dressed in all black creeped through the cemetery. She was no threat and she wasn't that interesting either. So I lazily laid there as she stopped at a grave. She knelt down besides the grave and started to unpack something. I couldn't see it but I could certainly smell it. It was the disgusting smell of rotted flesh and death.

Great. A weirdo.

I watched as she talked quietly to herself for a while and then began to pack everything away. Tiredly I began to follow her out of interest. The whole city and this is the most interesting person I met in months. Rather sad really.

It took two minutes for her to realise that she was being stalked. For a non-werewolf that was rather good. I had kept myself hidden and down wind as much as possible and she still found me.

"Werewolf?" she said questioningly.

I put an ear down and made some growling noises.

"You are, aren't you? I didn't mean to stumble on your hunting ground or anything but I had to do a job otherwise the ghost would have kept bothering me. I'm sure you had that problem where someone kept bothering you until you had to err...kill them. I'm Jamie, a necromancer and you are...?"

I rolled my eyes before forcing back into my human form. Jamie covered her eyes quickly. "Don't bother. I don't really care what you see" I said rolling my eyes again. "What exactly is a necromancer?"

"Oh...just people who can contact the spiritual world, reanimate bodies and see residues of terrible moments" Jamie babbled, her hand still over her eyes. "Nice accent by the way"

"Whatever"

"Want me to help you find your clothes?"

"No"

"Want me to tell you all about the other supernaturals? You don't sound very informed for someone that's a werewolf"

I stood there studying her for a while. She kept her eyes covered and sounded sincere. Her scent was nasty with all the perfume she had all over her but she was offering valuable information that could help the Pack. After all, if I didn't know anything about necromancers, who else would have? They might be a threat and I should know everything about them and have the Pack aware of it.

"All right but I eat a lot of food"

"Eh, there's a great 24 hour buffet place not so far. Very cheap"

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

"Clayton!"

I stifled a groan when I saw Jamie wave like a maniac. The past few months had been rather good. I learnt that Jamie is in the show business and travels constantly and therefore wasn't in Chicago for more than a few days a time depending the circuit she's working on. I had passed her information to the Pack. Dominic and his family were the main ones to believe me, Joey and Jeremy of course also believed me while Malcolm and the Santos' didn't. Dominic had requested Jamie's presence for the next Meet and I'm dredging what would happen.

She would either have an accident and cause chaos or be killed.

I waited for Jamie to run over to me as she occasionally stumbled on her high heels. Despite my warnings she still wears them which I found ridiculous since it hindered her in moments of escape. She stopped a good two feet away from me and gave me a ridiculously bright beam. She was at least respectful enough to give me my personal space and not throw her arms round me like some smothering maniac.

"Hi" she said rather breathlessly, "how's school?"

"All right" I grunted. "How was the trip?"

"Went rather well, I do say so myself..."

I tuned out the majority of what she said. Jamie had a terrible habit of babbling half the time and in all honesty as long she didn't bump into a Mutt, I didn't care what she did.

"...you ok? You look rather miserable?" she asked once we got seated down at a cafe.

"Not getting enough sleep. I hate the dorm and I'm finding difficulty to find a cheap flat" I muttered darkly as I picked up the menu. "I need something less...noisy and perfumey and human"

"I got a spare room. If you pay for all the food then you can live there for free" Jamie said calmly. "It's not like I'm going to be there all the time and when I am, well, I've toned down the perfume didn't I?"

True after I complained the fifth time she stopped wearing so much perfume.

"Ok...why not?"

"Great. I'll get you a spare set of keys made today. I'm leaving again on Monday so I got just enough time to help you move your stuff"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm probably better off moving the stuff by myself"

"Git"

A waitress came and took our orders. For a while we slipped into small talk as I told Jamie about my latest assignments and she told me the latest ghost story. People around us must have thought we were bonkers but I just didn't give a damn. Eventually I managed to bring up the topic of the next Meet.

"I dunno Clay," Jamie said sipping her coffee, "I have to know at least two weeks in advance to get the time off. God knows what shows I might have"

"You're not worried?" I asked. "Malcolm is a dangerous son of a bitch and I wouldn't trust any of the Santos' not even as far as I can throw them"

"I have you to protect me" she said beaming happily.

In my opinion that was just famous last words. I hope I could convince the Pack to give her a proper human ritual funeral for the fans.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Jamie had actually gotten on really well with the better half of the Pack. Dominic loved her jokes and was laughing with his usual booming laughter. Naming her the first honouree female member. Antonio and Nick both got on very well with her too, Nick flirted through the majority of the first night and then suddenly backed off. Peter talked show business with Jamie and ended up invited to see one of her shows whenever he wanted to. Joey and his father liked her but were too shy to say much. Bit stupid really. And Jeremy...

Much to my everlasting annoyance Jamie went from her usual annoying self to even more annoying when Jeremy was around her. She got flustered and very pink that clashed with her hair. She got more clumsy too. I was constantly cleaning up after her.

Jeremy was just being is usual self. Polite and quiet. I remembered a conversation long ago about Jamie's lack of attraction to me. Not sure how it was brought up, it was a night where she got completely drunk and I felt a little tipsy. Anyway, she had told me quite plainly that I was too young and not her type. I asked her what her type was and she never gave me a full answer. I'm beginning to see her type was Jeremy.

Because of that attraction she holds for Jeremy she had easily become a target for Malcolm. The Santos' didn't like her and I know Stephen was tripping her up half the time. From the look I caught on Dominic's face I can tell that he was getting a lecture for that.

Before the Meet had ended Dominic announced the Pack joining the Council. He had chosen Jeremy for the delegate and while I was proud for him I could see the sour looks on the Santos' faces.

Jamie had then decided – and was invited to – to spend a week at Stonehaven. Fortunately it was Spring Break and I was there to keep her under control. She was as bad as a cook as Jeremy and therefore someone had to make sure the house didn't melt. There had been a horrid occasion where I suffered New York shopping followed with posh dinner and Broadway show. Nick loved every second of it, flirting with each woman he met. We all stayed in a hotel afterwards before going back in the morning.

I don't know what happened between being forced to bed since 'I looked exhausted' and breakfast but Jamie had gotten over the annoying flustering as she and Jeremy got on better than ever. Almost like they're best friends.

"I need to know," Nick murmured to me in the car, "is Jamie your love interest or not?"

"Not. Definitely not" I muttered back in disgust. "She's annoying and a bit of a ditz"

"But you like her"

"Sister Material I guess. Annoying but I'll protect her"

"Sister? I was thinking stepmother material the way she and Jeremy are acting"

I think it was needless to say that Nick earned that black eye.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

After I graduated my undergraduate degree, I worked on my post-grad closer to home allowing me to live in Stonehaven. I kept in contact with Jamie though Jeremy seemed to keep more contact than I ever did. I didn't know much about the Supernatural Council back then. Was too busy with my studies to care. The death of Dominic and the ascension of Jeremy had been bloody and brutal. We purposely kept Jamie in safe-keeping, refusing any contact with her unless it was an emergency. The moment Malcolm had fled Jeremy called her to come immediately in case she got attacked.

During the celebrations I had fallen asleep. Embarrassing but the truth. We had the celebration in the Study and the sofas there can be comfortable when one is tired enough. I woke up when someone placed a glass down a little too loudly by me. Unfortunately I didn't make noise when I woke or I would have been spared the sight I saw...

Jeremy had pushed Jamie's hair out of her face, his hands clutching onto her head to keep it still before he leaned down and kissed her.

The kissing just wouldn't stop. It was sickening and I felt a little vomit come up causing me to choke a little. This had stopped the kissing but only for Jeremy to suggest that they should go up to his room.

Urgh. I should have never gone to Chicago. I should have stayed home like I demanded. Never. Never am I going to let Jeremy persuade me to do anything ever again.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

A few years later and here I was in Canada. Far, far away from my home and Pack with a woman that I finally found a mate in. I don't quite know how Jeremy does it but he knows how to make people bend to his will. When I end up in situations like this I sometimes darkly wonder if Malcolm was right. There something really wrong about Jeremy.

"She's human Clay, one hundred per cent human" Jamie hissed as she washed the dishes. "You know that the Pack doesn't accept humans. Witches, half-demons, necromancers and vampires are perfectly fine mate material. But humans? She can't know anything of our world"

"I know"

"And you're not going to give her up are you? She's been what you've been waiting for and there's no chance of you ever giving her up"

"Right"

Jamie gave me a look. it wasn't really stern, she never told me off for more than giving her children bad habits, but it was sort of...concerned and strict? I couldn't really place it.

"She's a nice girl. Good for you but...Jeremy can't accept it. And...It's not like you can turn her Clayton" Jamie sighed. "He's going to find out, you know? I can't keep a secret from him at all. He always knows when something is up"

"He's Jeremy" I shrugged.

"Edward and Molly are scarily like him as well. They always know if something has happened even if I accidentally hit myself. They just know...i...oh Clay, I don't know how to help you at all"

"I wouldn't want your help anyway. You'd probably botch everything up and trip over me"

"Shut up you" she said flicking some soap suds at me. "Remember I can easily tell Elena that when I met you, you were stark naked in a cemetery in the middle of the night"

I was beginning to wonder if this is how normal people felt when their parents had embarrassing photos and stories of them. It was a nasty feeling. I should have definitely, never have gone to University of Chicago.


	7. Zoe Broke into Stonehaven

**Summary: in the middle of the night, Nick wants some milk and Zoe wants the Pack Legacy.**

**Pairings: Zoe/Nick, implied one-sided Zoe/Elena**

If he hadn't been getting a glass of milk he wouldn't have known she was there until it was too late and they would have filed a case of breaking and entry to the police. Or questioned Karl thoroughly.

"Zoe?" Nick squinted. "Is that you?"

"Shit, I really need to rework on my stealth skills if you caught me"

"Thanks" Nick muttered sarcastically. He was increasingly getting fed up with being underestimated by every single living thing.

"How you're doing, gorgeous?"

Zoe was a natural flirt as he was. Though her interests lied more in Elena than him, however she was a petite dark haired beauty who didn't need any sort of make-up or designer clothes to feel beautiful. And he found that rather attractive if he must say so himself, he really wouldn't mind a date with Zoe. The fact she was a vampire and a thief just made her far more attractive in his mind.

"I'm good. What brought you here, honey? Finally realised how much you missed me and wanted a long private catch up?" he flirted back.

She chuckled. "Sorry gorgeous but I'm on a job"

"Nothing really valuable here" Nick said dismissively. In his mind there really wasn't much valuable here. Maybe Jeremy's art but that's really it. There were no proper jewels to be stolen or high-tech stuff.

"Oh I'm sure there's a few bits and bobs...including the Pack Legacy"

"You want the Pack Legacy?" Zoe nodded. "Why? It's so boring and dull"

"My new client is a werewolf who recently came into his powers. He was raised by very rich humans who died recently. He wants to know his heritage and is paying me a lot of money to get a book on it"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Just tell the kid to come to Stonehaven and we'll look into him joining the Pack. We could use more people"

"Even though you have two new recruits?"

"Reese and Noah? Yeah and we have a third but the more the merrier"

"The more allies you mean"

"That too"

"Tell you what, I'll steal the Pack Legacy and my client can come and do a visit while returning it to you"

"Only, if you go out on a date with me"

Zoe leaned back against the wall looking rather thoughtful. A good sign. "I don't know. When you're as old as I am there's not a lot a man could do to impress you"

"It's much easier if you just tell me where you want to go"

"But what if I said I wanted Paris?"

"Then I'll pay for your flight ticket and treat you to a wonderful weekend in the city of love. We'll be focusing on the love part a lot, preferably in a five star hotel room"

Zoe chuckled again. "Persuasive. I'm very tempted"

Nick leaned in and pressed his lips gently on hers. He moved them in his best sensual and seductive way. The one he saved for the girls who really put up a fight and want something a little more than just one good night of sex. When he pulled away he knew he caught Zoe of guard, not because she looked surprised but because she raised an eyebrow. This is the most he got out of her apart from teasing good nature.

"You have to pick me up from Canada. Next Saturday at seven. I do expect Paris now and if you're lucky you'll get my number"

"Elena already has it"

"I've changed it since then. Now, your end of the deal – where's the Pack Legacy?"

"Elena's bedroom. Good luck getting past Clay"

Nick turned to get his milk. "What you're not going to help me?"

"You're the expert and besides I just wanted some milk. Getting a date was just a bonus"

Grumbling, Zoe muttered, "You better make it a very expensive five star hotel" before creeping up the stairs.

Nick couldn't help but laugh. Elena said he couldn't go anywhere without getting a date and now he's proven her point completely. Now if he went to the bathroom would he manage to pick up another hot thief...?


	8. Nick Didn't Use Protection

**Summary: inspired by a Harry Potter oneshot known as FritzPotter. It turns out that Nick hadn't be practising safe sex well enough as the social services hand him his many new children. **

**Pairings: Nick/anything female**

There was a knock on the door that he promptly ignored since Reese was already running to answer it. Reading his magazine, Nick ignored the murmured voices until Reese called out his name.

Down in the hallway was a well trimmed mid-forties woman with a hand (wedding ring, damn!) on a young boy's shoulder. He was no older than 10 and had dark curly hair and dark sad eyes.

"Mr Sorrentino?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Natalie Dunwoody from the social services. This young boy here is Nico Jameson, we believe, from the mother's claims, that he is your son"

Nick looked at the boy in alarm and shock. He had always been a good practitioner of birth control. If his latest girl hasn't got any sort of protection, then don't worry because Nick always carried a condom. To have a son...well it can't be true. Can it? The boy definitely looked his and the smell...

...oh crap, definitely underlying werewolf scent.

"Jameson" he said out loud. "Angela Jameson?" he remembered her clearly. Daughter of a Mexican woman and American man, just as dark haired and eyed has he was. She was wealthy in her own right and enjoyed her job as a photographer.

"Yes. She unfortunately been diagnosed with terminal cancer before her death she had named you sole guardian of her son. Is this boy your son?"

"Yeah" Nick said softly.

After a lot of signing paperwork and arranging visits from the social. Nick had sat Nico down and gotten to know him. He was a quiet boy who liked to draw but hated anything to do with hard work. Just like his father then. Nick's own father was surprised but happy to find out he had a grandson, Reese and Noah teased Nick and everything resumed back to normal.

Until Antonio pointed out they'll need to do 'so you're a werewolf' talk very soon.

KAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKA

It was barely a month before Natalie Dunwoody came back. This time she came with a little girl, barely three years old with bright blue eyes that contrasted with her dark hair. No werewolf scent but he had no doubt that she was his daughter.

"Madeline Hopkins" Natalie said looking rather grim, "she was being abused by her mother's new husband. The mother is refusing to leave him and told us that you're the father. Since I'm working on Nico's case I've been assigned to Madeline's as well"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her" Nick said taking the little girl into his arms. Madeline flinched and looked up fearfully. "There, there baby, Daddy won't hurt you. He'll spoil you rotten and love you loads" he murmured softly. Madeline merely buried her head into his shoulder and clung onto him desperately.

"I sincerely hope you don't have anymore unknown children running around but I won't hold my breath" Natalie said, her face warming up a little. "Nick Sorrentino, you dated a friend of mine before you moved onto her mother. A bit of a womanizer, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out?"

"I'm married"

"So?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll come back to check on Nico and Madeline in a month's time"

Nick looked down at his new daughter, she had now fallen asleep. It'll be difficult to keep the whole werewolf thing a secret since her own brother was one. But it was unfair for her to grow up and watch her family do amazing things she can't do. Hopefully she might be a witch's daughter or something but he wouldn't hold his breath.

A daughter. He loved Kate, his little sort of niece, she was his favourite. Having his own precious little girl to spoil was even better though.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

"You are a right horn dog, you do know that don't you?" Natalie said before leaving for the very last time. He was to never see her again; the social was satisfied and as far as they knew there was no new child.

However in the past two years Nick had gained seven new sons and five more daughters since Nico and Madeline. Turns out he was either far too drunk during these times or the condom split or something.

"Yes but being a good father makes up for it. Have a good day, Natalie" Nick said cheerfully before shutting the door.

Nico, James, Luke, Peter, Sam, Nick Jr, Vincent, Madeline, Marie, Nicolle, Anna, Sarah all looked up at him hopefully. His father was bouncing the new born baby that lost it's orphaned mother at birth. A girl, they had yet to decide her name.

"Can we play football, Dad?" James asked eagerly.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" the others begged.

The baby started to cry.

Nick closed his eyes and groaned silently to himself.

"Well you did consider being a father and you have no one but yourself to blame for this" Elena teased as Clay distracted the children.

"I can't help being so wanted by the female population!"


	9. Elena was Bitten as a Child Part 2

**Summary: part two of What If Elena Got Bitten as a Child? Elena has reached her teenage years and is making life difficult for Jeremy and Clay, especially Clay **

**Pairings: heavily implied Elena/Clay and implications of one-sided Daniel/Elena and Malcolm/Elena**

**Author's Note: a birthday present to Sammy, who is a huge fan of Kelly Armstrong! **

The invader – as I still fondly call my 'adoptive sister', I am sceptical of such words since I never consider her more than a nuisance in my peaceful life with Jeremy - is stabbing her dinner furiously, ignoring Jeremy's calm gaze on her. Such disobedience has put my teeth on edge.

"Elena, there's no need to tear your dinner to pieces when your stomach acids will do the job eventually," Jeremy said quietly.

She glared at him and snapped up the food on her fork viciously. Jeremy sighed and looked out of the window rather wistfully; I imagine his dreaming about the quiet days before he brought the invader home. Back when we hunted, worked and ate in peace. But to be honest I'm probably deluding myself, Jeremy is most likely dreaming about the quiet days before I had come into his life. It's been eight years since the invader has entered my life and now Jeremy has not only my own hormones and 'teenage angst' as Antonio calls it but he has Elena's 'angsty adolescence' and female monthly problems to deal with.

Right now even I'm missing the days when the invader was just an annoying brat instead of this bitchy ticking time bomb.

I also miss the days when she didn't smell so appealing which is part of the problem we're suffering as the Pack as a whole. Daniel and his stupid sadistic brothers don't understand the meaning of no causing a few fights between them and me and the invader. She may be annoying brat but she has my protection against those morons. Nick's too, though I wish he'd realise how sick he's being with his flirtations with a thirteen year old. The older wolves don't care, they're either no longer having the urge to procreate or just have strong control over it. Jeremy, I am certain of, was born without sexual desire and will forever be childless (barring me and the invader). His father, however, is the disgusting little fucker as always.

I've taken to sleeping outside of the invader's bedroom door whenever he's here just in case. When the invader finds her mate, she'll be untouched for him, until then I'll do my Pack Brother duty to the annoying brat.

"Have you done your homework?" I asked her.

"Yes, father," she said sarcastically. "Have you?" she shot back, reminding me that I may be older than her but I'm still a high school student.

"It's a distant memory," I said a little smug. Homework had been far too easy this week, I think teaching standards are slipping more and more. Despicable, how are we going to learn if our teachers can't be bothered to keep the standards up?

The invader muttered very rude things about me while I just tried to block out the scent she's been releasing around for the past few months. Stupid puberty, couldn't it just miss her? Couldn't she just stay a kid forever so I would never be distracted? Times like this I wish I was born the eunuch Jeremy is.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Do you know how hard it is to come up a defence to your adoptive father when you're sitting in a jail cell?

Especially when he is giving you that very calm, expressionless mask so you don't know what he's thinking.

Even more so when the invader is looking very uncomfortable behind him, serves her right. It's her fault that I'm in this cell!

"Admirable as it is to defend Elena from the boys in her school, I do wish you don't send them into comas, Clayton," Jeremy said flatly. "Luckily I have managed to convince the parents to not press charges against you, mostly because I promised not to press charges against that boy."

It sounded like Jeremy had some disgust about the little sicko who is now having a very long sleep in hospital. A _very_ long sleep. We both had to deal with Elena's breakdown recently, so I imagine he had just as much desire to beat this boy (and I really use that term loosely) into a pulp but his morals and principals got in the way. Thank god I never had that much honour to begin with. When she started the high school I joyfully left last summer only to find the arsehole population increased and Elena had been sexually harassed by some older boys. I enjoyed that git's screams when I gave him what he deserved for touching Elena in such a way.

"What? How _could_ you? After what he's done to Elena? How could you do this to her? Make her see the git that tried to rape her everyday of her school life? I thought you liked her!"

"Fortunately, he'll be expelled. So Elena won't have to interact with him at all," I get the impression that I have amused Jeremy with my outrage. Git. "On top of this you will be forced to do community service, the law is not as easily convinced as the parents were, I'm afraid." Damn! This was going to look so bad to my Professors. "I understand that technically I have no authority over you now that you are at College age, however as long as you live under my roof I shall punish you. You're now in charge of all cleaning chores, no longer allowed to drive unless it's to and fro from College, and you'll have to spend quality time with Elena."

Suddenly, I find spending the rest of my life in a cell where I might be discovered by Humans, far more appealing.

I looked at the invader who I've sacrificed all freedom for and to; she gave me a small smile and ducked her head to hide her face. Her hair shifted and released a strong wave of her scent.

Damn, I'm looking for a lifetime of hell whether or not I stay in this bloody cell.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

"This is a load of bollocks," I muttered.

"Shh!" the invader hissed, not even having the manners to look at me as her eyes remained solely focused on the screen.

Quality time with Elena meant that I must do whatever Elena desired. For the past few weeks I had been forced to drive her to New York for shopping, Broadway, dinners and movies and all sorts that involved interacting with Humans. I've been forced to stand there in crowded places and do whatever the invader wished me to do. She had purposely made it painful for me, probably revenge for all the years I tried to get rid of her, which is unfair since she got her revenge for those things almost immediately afterwards. Jeremy always took her side.

The invader has forced me to watch a romance this week. A very sloppy, mushy, load of bullocks, romance. One that I know she secretly despises because her film taste is not that bad, I have taken the Pack brother duty to ensure she grew up with good film taste. She was doing this on purpose to make my life a misery because that's what she always does.

She made my life a misery when she was tiny and hogging all of Jeremy's attention and I always ended up feeling a little guilty when I hurt her.

She made my life a misery when despite the fact that we hate each other she'll still make an effort for my birthday forcing me to do the same in return.

She made my life a misery when instead of going to Jeremy or just living with the nightmares, she'd crawl into my bed for comfort.

She makes my life a misery now just by sitting next to me and releasing that bloody scent like a wolf on heat.

She's making my life a misery because I can see her staring at me rather coyly from the corner of her eyes, an evil smile playing on her lips and I think for the first time ever I noticed how nature has blessed her with beautiful looks.

She's definitely making my life a misery right this second because I now owe Jeremy money for the damage I caused in the men's bathroom to vent out the frustrations that bloody invader has built up.

I don't know when or how, but she's finally invaded my own personal space and has gotten under my skin.


	10. Lucas and Paige went to Hogwarts

**Summary: Harry Potter Crossover! Paige and Lucas were sent to Hogwarts for different reasons. Hermione watches as her best friend Paige slowly catches the attentions of Ravenclaw Prefect Lucas Cortez, but why does she hate him so much?**

**Pairings: Lucas/Paige, minor Harry/Luna, one-sided Hermione/Ron, a little Hermione/Victor. **

She was reading Hogwarts: a History.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Someone was reading my favourite book; someone might also be a muggleborn and might, just maybe, become my first friend here. I took a deep breath and stepped into the cabin.

"Err...hi," I said nervously.

She smiled at me and I had a chance to look at her properly. She had curly brown hair in a far more manageable state than mine and far darker. Her eyes were a deep green and she had a pretty straight teeth smile. She was also dressed extremely girly and well. God she might hate me. "Hi," she said in an American accent. "I'm Paige Winterbourne and you are?"

"Hermione Granger, you don't mind me sitting here?"

"Of course not Hermione," Paige said cheerfully. "I'm just catching up on the Hogwarts history. It's all exciting that my coven allowed me to go to a British school to study other magics!"

"Coven?"

"Oh yeah, I'm an elemental witch as well as a wanded witch. We have covens for each country and I'm the heir to the Northern American Coven since my aunt doesn't have any children," there was a lie somewhere in this quick and rather rushed explanation. I wasn't sure which part was the lie. Probably all of it knowing my luck but she was blushing as hard as I did when I first told my classmates that my parents were dentists...so maybe she's telling the truth? "But because I'm heir it had been agreed I should be aware of all different kind of magics for when I take leadership. They would have sent me to Salem Witch Institute but they Elders are very weak and thought it was bad luck. So I'm sent to the supposed best school of Europe that still speaks English."

"Supposed? I was told Hogwarts is the best!"

"They say that but if you look at the Potion grades they've been producing for the past ten years..." she broke off with a shudder. "Sorry, bit of a perfectionist here."

"Don't worry I'm the same."

The door slid open and a chubby nervous boy glanced at us shyly. "Erm...I don't suppose you've seen my toad Trevor?" he asked looking rather miserable.

"No, but we can help you look for it," Paige said getting up.

The rest of the train journey is history. I met the Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and managed to not embarrass myself too much about talking about all the books I've read. Paige had sat herself down and introduced herself properly before I could get the words 'I've read all about you' out. We were roughly on the verge of friends with them when a third year Ravenclaw had come by with Neville's toad. The only time I have ever seen Paige look at someone with such hatred later on in the future was at Malfoy, Snape and other pureblood bigots. But none of the hatred she had for them matched up to that first look of sheer hate when her eyes met with Lucas Cortez's eyes.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Paige, Neville and I were sorted into Gryffindor with Harry, Ron, Lavender Brown, Pravati Patil, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Pravati and Lavender were best friends almost immediately and I found them to vapid to have a decent conversation but Paige played mediator between us well since she enjoyed being girly as well as intelligent. If it wasn't for Paige I would have broken down on the first week. The people were so mean to me because I was different, because I liked to read, because I am the first in my family to have magic. Paige supported me fully and kicked anyone who upsets me. Ron learnt not to mess with me the hard way and Harry apologised on his behalf while Paige was still...I believe the best term is beating the living shit out of Ron.

Quickly after Paige getting detention for fighting the five of us became friends. Well...more like Harry befriended me, Neville and Paige and Ron followed out of fear. It didn't matter in the end because by the time First Year was over Ron became a true friend and Paige finally included him in her friend category. Second Year started with a horrible bang when Harry and Ron got stuck in the muggle world and flew a car of all things. It continued to get worse when the Chamber of Secrets was opened and everyone blamed Harry. Paige made an enemy out of most of the school as she stuck by Harry and defended him.

The day I figured out that it was a basilisk attacking the students I was almost petrified myself. Paige had followed me because 'you're not supposed to be on your own in times like this you stupid cow' I really hope that Paige's aunt sorts Paige's vocabulary soon...anyway the point is we found out that Harry could hear the monster because it was a snake and the only snake that could petrify people is a basilisk. We ran to find a teacher when we bumped into the Ravenclaw prefect and one of my role models (everyone knew she was up for Head Girl) Penelope Clearwater. We were taking it rather slow, glancing at Penelope's hand mirror when all of a sudden Paige was pulled into a broom closet and because she was holding my hand (and I was holding onto Penelope) all three of us got dragged in to.

"Are you stupid? Do you want to be petrified?" an angry but soft voice demanded.

"It's none of your damned business Sorcerer!" Paige hissed.

"Why are we in the dark?" Penelope asked. "_Lumos_" her spell lit up the cupboard and I found myself squashed between the broom and Penelope while Paige was practically pinned to a wall by Lucas Cortez. "Oh for heaven's sake! Aren't you two too young to do those sorts of things?" Penelope cried out.

I felt my cheeks heat up and they probably looked like the red blotches of embarrassment on Penelope's Lucas' and Paige's faces.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

I have begun to observe Lucas Cortez. He is always in the library and so is Paige, they both share an unhealthy thirst for knowledge as I do. But Paige is solely focused on the book in front of her while Lucas Cortez's eyes seem to be more focused on Paige. I can't help but think she is lucky, she attracts someone even if she despises them while I can't even get Ron to realise I wear a skirt.

Third Year was as eventful as the last and Paige had informed both Professor Lupin and Sirius Black that she'll request sanctuary for them but can't ensure Massachusetts would be safe for them since the Coven seem to hate men. Especially sorcerers, I believe this is where Paige's unwavering hatred for Lucas has come from. In the summer before Fourth Year, Ron invited us all to the World Cup but Paige had refuses the invitation.

"Why?" Ron asked his mouth full, "its qudditch! What on earth do you do in the summer that'll make you miss this?"

Paige has never been a qudditch fan, but neither have I and I was going to go. "I go to school," Paige said cheerfully horrifying Ron and Harry. "I continue my muggle studies in the summer. It's not that difficult and it would mean I can continue to higher education if I wanted to."

"Same here," Lucas said calmly behind us, making us all jump and drop our forks and knives. We turned to see him look, as usual, expressionless but there was an amused twinkle in his eye much like Professor Dumbledore. He waved a hand to a small blonde girl with wide eyes. "This is Luna, a second year Ravenclaw. She's being bullied and I had thought you brave Griffins would gladly take her under your wing for tonight's feast while I'll make a complaint to Professor Flitwick."

"You take your Prefect duties seriously, Cortez," Paige said as she moved to make room for Luna.

"It is my duty."

"Sorcerers like their power, don't they?" Paige said coldly.

"You're just jealous because Miss Granger has a better chance at being Prefect than you," Lucas said calmly before he turned and left.

"The nerve of him!" Paige hissed.

"Well you did hurt his feelings a little bit," Luna said helping herself to the pudding. "Lucas is under a lot of pressure to do well, not for his father but to prove that he can do things without his father's money. He doesn't want to fall into the stereotype you try to put him in all the time and then of course on top of that he has three older brothers and a stepmother that's been trying to kill him."

We all stared at Luna, Neville and Harry's mouths were wide open and some food fell out of Ron's – disgusting. "Why?" Neville managed to squeak.

"Oh he's the bastard child," Luna said as if it was nothing, "his mother was his father's mistress."

"O...Kay..."

The awkward silence continued for a while before the discussion topic changed. Luna infuriated me, her father was the editor of the Quibbler and she believed every word of the nonsense! Paige, however, seemed to like her despite her respect for Lucas Cortez and threatened the boys quite a bit to stop them from teasing Luna. Since then Luna had began to spend time with us the moment Fourth Year had started. She was insightful, friendly and she stood up for Harry when the school turned against him, including Ron. Neville, Paige and I believed in Harry.

Fourth Year was the most terrifying so far. I had to watch on the sidelines as Harry got bullied, someone trying to kill him, and then that dragon. On top of that the two visiting schools had brought a snob who thought she was better than all of us and all the fan girls that haunt the halls into the library to watch Victor Krum.

I was not impressed.

But I was flattered enough to say yes when he asked me to the Yule Ball. Paige had no problems getting a date either, she turned to Harry and just went 'wanna go as friends' and that was that. Neville asked Ginny after both Paige and I turned him down and Ron, not sure what do with himself, brought Luna. It was a fun night; Harry being too shy to dance spent most of it hanging out with Ron and Luna while Paige danced with a few boys or caught up with me. Victor danced with her once and according to Paige he couldn't stop talking about me. I told her to stop lying because I knew he didn't say a word to her.

Lucas spent the whole night at the punch bowl until Paige approached him. "Your date would be disappointed if you keep standing her up like that," she said irritably. She just had a bad dance with Justin who stepped on her feet every three steps and then Malfoy said something about Americans. "That's not very gentlemanly."

"Oh, I didn't bring a date with me. No one asked," Lucas said smiling, "I just came to watch the festive. It's not fun sitting alone in the common room at Christmas and I didn't really want to go home. Summers are bad enough."

Something about that reminded me a lot of Harry and I think it reminded Paige of Harry too because she gave him her best smile. "Come on then, since its Christmas I'll allow you to dance with me."

I think that was the first time I have ever seen Lucas Cortez smile like that.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

The rest of the year went by with one drama after another and it ended with Voldemort making his return and Cedric's death. The summer was horrible and Harry came back to Hogwarts looking depressed and angry. The school, government and the usual people were against him because they didn't want to believe Voldemort had returned. Paige came back a little tense herself and Lucas even more so.

I was named Prefect along with Ron which didn't make sense because if Harry didn't get it then Neville should have done. We started up Dumbledore's Army, fought death eaters and watched Sirius Black die. Sixth Year, for some reason seemed lighter and easier until Dumbledore died and left Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Paige and I a job to do.

Paige wasn't going to do it.

"You have to understand. I am heir to the Coven, my aunt won't allow it and the Elders are terrified to be dragged into this war. They're all cowards. I'll be returning to America and staying there permanently. I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry understood. So did me, Neville and Luna. Ron thought she was a coward and I was so tempted to slap him for that. We shared a long goodbye with her on the platform and as she hugged me tightly, Paige whispered to me, "Don't settle for Ron. He isn't good enough for you; find someone who is intelligent and hard-working."

At first I didn't take her advice. We were all at war and it didn't seem to matter, Ron and I flirted and comforted one another but it didn't seem to matter if we were together or not. Ron left, Harry almost died, Ron saved him, Neville and Luna and I have still yet to forgive Ron. We fought the war, destroyed Voldemort's little toys and killed him. I went to Australia to find my parents and came back to find Ron's lips attached to Lavender Brown's...again. I have yet to find someone I can truly love but until then I'm happy with my work.

Harry has found love in Luna. They deserved each other mostly because I don't think I can ever understand the pair of them. Paige and I kept in contact through emails. Once a week I visited my parents, had a cup of coffee, check my emails and have dinner before going back to the magical world. It isn't the perfect balance but it works.

One day an article caught my father's interest. It was about satanic rituals in Salem and he showed me to it. It was all about Paige and people were accusing her of witchcraft. I phoned her immediately.

"There's nothing to worry about Hermione," Paige said calmly though she sounded rather stressed. "Lucas has been a great help."

"Lucas Cortez?"

"Yes, you see it all started because some half demon bitch wanted m ward and she's been playing games to ruin my reputation. Lucas is a lawyer now and he took my case."

"But you hate Lucas Cortez."

"He's been a great comfort to me when my mother died and he's not really that bad..."

"Do you fancy him?"

"That's neither here nor there."

I was about to launch into an inquisition when a voice could be heard in the background. "Who are you talking to Paige?" it was a deep manly voice and I assumed it was Lucas.

"Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger?" a younger voice squealed. "As in Harry Potter? As in Hogwarts? I thought they were just books! Hogwarts exists?"

Ah...my work? I'm a writer, I've written for both the magical and muggle world. I've changed things in my muggle version of events because I didn't want Salem witch hunters knocking on Paige's door.

"Yes, Savannah," Paige sighed.

"I want to go to Hogwarts!"

"You can't, you're too old."

"But that's not fair! Hogwarts is awesome!"

"We'll discuss this when I'm not charging Hermione a fortune," Paige said firmly. "I'm sorry Hermione, I have to go and don't worry about me. I'm fine."

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

I was not that much surprised when two years later a wedding invitation appeared. Harry stared at it dumbfound because of the little Harry Potter cartoon on the corner. Both Luna and I had a laugh at Savannah's humour.

"We must go Harry," Luna said dreamily. "I do love a good wedding."

"What about..." Harry trailed off as he stared at Luna's oversize belly.

"It's a good few months after the birth, Harry," I said patiently. "They'll be able to travel." I took looked at Luna's belly. "I can't believe you're having quads. How fertile are you two?"

"Oh, it was the Snorkack's breeding ground that affected us. Very fertile," Luna said without blinking an eye. "The Healer says I'm carrying three girls and one boy, we were discussing names earlier."

"Oh..." I didn't mind what they called their child as long as they didn't name the baby something really embarrassing.

"Harry's mother's family has a tradition of naming the females flower names, so I told Harry we'll make Lily one of the girl's middle names and pick another flower to be her first name. I'm thinking Violet for that one, and we'll use my mother's name was a middle name and I was thinking Holly...or maybe Rose, not sure which one will go better with Selene and then we're thinking of your name for a middle name as well. For our boy it's going to be something with James. Harry likes to honour the dead so I was thinking Elvis."

I reported all of this back to Paige while inviting her and Lucas to the shotgun wedding Harry and Luna were having next year. She replied that she and Lucas will look into it and said the name choices were looking good but for the love of god don't let Luna or Harry name their son Elvis or Albus Severus. If he's going to pick a dead guy, pick a dead guy with a normal name.


	11. Savannah was Raised by the Pack

**Summary: **instead of living with Paige, Savannah chooses to be spoilt and protected by the werewolf Pack.

**Pairings: **slight Kristoff/Eve, Paige/Lucas, Jeremy/Jamie, one-sided Adam/Paige, mentions of Savannah/Adam (mostly one-sided)

"Can I open them?" Savannah asked giddily.

"Not yet," Elena said cheerfully. Savannah could hear a door creak open and she squirmed excitedly beneath Clay's hands which gripped her shoulders tightly. She followed Clay's lead as he guided her into some room or another. "Now, open your eyes!"

She did and let out a great big squeal of delight. For the past couple months she had spent her nights in Elena's bedroom which was far too girly for Elena's liking let alone her own. Now she stood in her bedroom with deep green walls and fluffy carpet, a big four poster bed, a proper music system, her very own computer and gorgeous dark wooden furniture. It was traditional but just her style.

"Oh I love it, thank you!" she said hugging Elena tightly before throwing herself onto Clay. Apparently Clay isn't keen on human contact but he never seemed to have a problem with her hugging him. "Thank you Jeremy!" she called out her window where the Alpha of the werewolf pack was practising his shooting. He didn't bother going up, mostly because he knew Elena and Clay wanted to do it but also because he undoubtedly knew she'd love it.

She took a peek at the picture that hung by her bed. Something she had only just noticed in her excitement and suddenly she felt her stomach drop into a hole somewhere. It was a beautiful oil painting based on a photo she has in Elena's room. A painting of her mother who died three months ago.

Three months ago her mother died trying to escape some human scientists who wanted to study and experiment on both herself and her mother. Barely a month after her mother's death Elena was also captured and became a strong comforting presence in her life. When they were freed by the Supernatural Council she had the choice of two guardians – Paige, a woman barely out of her teens and the werewolf pack. She would have chosen Paige if it wasn't for the first week there the Coven Elders belittled her so much that she cried and cried. Paige had been furious with them and when Savannah demanded that she wanted to live with Elena, Paige allowed her too with several conditions.

One was that Savannah calls her at least once a week. Just to let her know how life is and so on, it had become apparent that in that one week Paige was a little attached to Savannah now her own mother also died. So Savannah agreed to that, besides she likes to hear Paige insult the Elders on weekly bases.

Two was that Savannah would learn magic from Paige through email. Paige would teach one spell and one potion a week, Savannah is supposed to practise under Jeremy's watchful eye and phone if there were any questions. During the school holidays Paige would visit to test Savannah and give the very much needed criticism.

And finally the third was to at least attempt friendly relations with humans. Paige understood how painful it was to lose her mother and knew it was humans who killed her. Paige didn't want Savannah to become bitter and start targeting humans.

As if Jeremy would let her do that anyway!

Savannah swallowed. As much as she loved her mum and missed her dreadfully, she really was enjoying life with the Pack. She just hoped her mother would forgive her for disobeying her orders about staying with the Coven.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

"So you're my father?"

"Yes."

"And you knew this how long?"

"Only since Leah had told me."

"You do realise that that bitch tried to kill me and my friends?"

"Trust me sweetheart, now that I know that bitch as you put it will be fired. I merely want the best for you."

"Jeremy, Elena and Clay are giving me the best."

"They're werewolves."

"And you're a sorcerer, why should I live with you? Face it, I bet your Daddy, uncles, brothers, nephews, cousins and sons are just waiting to kill me the moment you bring me back. That's probably why Mum left in the first place, to protect me. So why should I live with you?"

"You make a very valid point Savannah. I love your mother very much and I grieve for her every day since I discovered her death. I wish to have this one last link with her, to see my daughter I had missed so out so much."

"Can't you just have visiting rights? I don't mind spending weekends with you and maybe Spring Break."

"I suppose...I already been given that by Jeremy and he did say anymore would be your own choice."

"Then we stick to visiting rights until I get to know you."

Kristoff Nast had sued for custody about a month ago. It's been a year since she lived with the Pack and she so didn't want to leave them. They were her family now, even if she still had such a big ache from the loss of her mother. Jeremy took everything calmly while Clay torn down a couple trees in a fit of anger. A couple silent weeks where apparently Jeremy's lawyers sorted everything out (and both Clay and Elena looked at him stunned 'you have lawyers?' they asked, Jeremy gave them such a withering look that Savannah couldn't resist laughing) and now there was nothing to fear.

Well apart from Paige's wrath about being near a sorcerer – even if he's her father – but as Savannah worked up the nerve to tell Paige this she was shocked to find Paige was okay with Savannah being in contact with a sorcerer.

"Oh didn't I tell you," Paige giggled (seriously, Paige giggled!), "on that mission for the Council I met a lawyer who was working on the same case. He's a sorcerer and we just sort of hitted it off."

"But what about Adam?" Savannah blurted out.

"What about Adam?"

Savannah inwardly cursed herself. Paige wasn't aware that Adam had been madly in love with her since like they were twelve but now Paige has someone else that meant Savannah can have Adam all to herself. Mwhahahah...yeah she shouldn't do that.

"Nothing," Savannah lied.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Jeremy is totally awesome!

After forcing him to spend some time watching TV with her, Savannah had gotten Jeremy addicted to several TV shows while the rest were merely polite interest. It was one of the polite interest ones where she got her biggest wish.

Jamie Vegas came on TV and she babbled to Jeremy about how good Jamie was at her job.

One Friday she came home to find out they're going on a weekend trip just to see Jamie Vegas. They went out that night and had a great dinner in a fantastic restaurant and spent the day shopping (more clothes and art supplies!) before going for the late afternoon show. Jamie Vegas with her sexy husky voice that knew how to create an atmosphere before even stepping on the stage was far better live than TV! She stepped out in her signature green silk dress (for stage shows only!) and Savannah swears she saw Jeremy inhale sharply and blush ever so slightly (if Jeremy asked Jamie out he would be even cooler than he is now!).

Jamie did her usual business and then she frowned slightly and looked to her right as if she was listening to something. She turned and looked up to where Savannah was sitting and smiled.

"Savannah sweetie, your mother says she loves you very much and is so proud of you." Savannah felt her heart burst with happiness. "She also wants to remind you to brush your teeth regularly, eat your vegetables and stop playing that rubbish music. And she wants to know why you didn't stay with Paige."

Savannah almost moaned and wanted to slink in her chair in embarrassment and what made matters worse was that Jamie seems to be subtly flirting with Jeremy (winking and giving him that smile some girls give to the boys in movies Savannah shouldn't be watching).

However at least Savannah can smugly rub something in Paige's face the next time she sees her.

Jamie Vegas was the real deal, all right.


	12. Clay Met Twilight

**Summary: **crossover with Twilight. Clay and Elena go to investigate some vampire killings in Seattle only to meet Forks version of vampires and werewolves.

**Pairings: **Elena/Clay implied Edward/Bella, one-sided Clay/Quileute Tribe**. **

"I did a research paper on you!"

I sighed and shifted on the rock I was sitting. A week ago there were some killings in Seattle that was unsettling the Council. It sounded like a rogue vampire demented on killing but Cassandra and Aaron refused to go, something about it being dangerous for any vampire. Clay thought it was Cassandra being a bitch and Aaron being manipulated but that's just Clay. Lucas and Paige would have gone but they needed to stay with Savannah so instead we volunteered. Well I volunteered and told Clay we need a weekend away from our darling children who have taken to biting you every time you try to bathe them.

So we stuck around and did some hunting only to find another shape-shifting community. There appears to be some sort of chain reaction, every time I discover something new they all suddenly appear out of nowhere to say hi. Anyway, this shape-shifting community is a Native American tribe in some crappy little town called La Push. Usually I would be very supportive of Clay and his anthropology fan-boy moments.

I did remember his paper on the Quileute Tribe. I spent those four months sleeping on my own while he lived in the study.

"Can I ask you some questions? You know get some primary sources and rewrite my paper? This could be groundbreaking for my department. Don't worry I'll make it sound like its just myths so no one will go hunting down after you. After all we wolves have to stick together."

The group of teenage boys just looked at Clay as if he was the most terrifying thing on earth. I suppose considering the fact moments ago Clay had torn off one of the boy's ears during a fight in wolf-form and now he's suddenly being their fan-boy and fawning over them like they were Hollywood stars they did have reason to be terrified of him. The very pale people who stood on the other side of us and remained silent and still were looking at Clay in a mixture of disgust (this was mostly coming from the blonde bitch, I'm pleased to see the scratch I have given her was still there), interest (the older blonde man and a couple of the younger ones) and boredom.

We sat around bored out of our minds when the leader of this wolf tribe agreed to give Clay information. It took three hours by the time Clay ran out of questions and the wolf tribe looked ready to turn Clay into a Sunday dinner.

"Thank you so much!" Jesus Christ this must be the first time I ever heard Clay be so polite. "I am forever in your debt. This is fantastic material."

"Does this mean we can all go home now and you'll never return?" one of the pale ones asked hopefully.

During these three hours I talked to the only human here, a young girl called Bella, and I must admit I imagined hitting her face into one of the boulders a few times. For someone who was supposed to be mature and responsible she wasn't half whiney and confusing as well. While she was ranting about how she wanted to spend forever with Edward but not marry him I was daydreaming beating her to death with a branch. Edward, who apparently can read minds, shot me dirty looks throughout the whole time.

"We'll return if you can't stop the Seattle killings," Clay growled. "I'm warning you, if you don't, we will and you won't like it if we had to get involved."

The blonde bitch snorted. "Right, I'm trembling," she said sarcastically.

"And stop calling yourselves vampires. I've met vampires and they are nor where near as cowardly as you lot, I can't believe the day as come where I prefer Cassandra's company over someone else's but here it is," he turned to look at me, "hell must have frozen over darling," he turned back and glared at the vampires. "Do yourselves all a big favour and lay of the body glitter."


	13. Savannah Just Kissed Adam

**Summary: **what if Savannah just gave into temptation and snogged Adam years ago? Well Lucas has only one thing to say about it...

**Pairings: **Adam/Savannah

It had been an ordinary and very boring day.

Lucas and Paige were busy with typing up case reports and sending out emails and arranging business meetings with minor insignificant clients while Adam was rearranging the library again and Savannah was sitting there doing nothing...until Adam made her help rearrange the library.

They bantered while stacking books and before she knew it the banter turned into a full out playful book fight where they threw books at one another. A particularly heavy old musty tome hit Adam in the forehead causing him to bleed on the ancient artefact.

(Neither of them was eager to see Paige's and Lucas' face when they discovered that.)

"Oh stop being a big baby," Savannah said rolling her eyes as she tended to the wound.

"Whatever happened to the Nightingale complex where women turn into sweet loving nurses and fall for their patients?" Adam moaned.

"It died when feminism took over," Savannah said dryly. "There all better."

"What, no kiss to make it better?"

Savannah let out an exaggerated sigh and was about to lean in to kiss his forehead when an extremely naughty thought entered her head.

Why not make it a real kiss?

Straddling him, Savannah leaned in and pressed her lips against his – hard. It was all very harsh and passionate and probably looked like they were eating each other's faces. Overall a very nice kiss indeed.

Too bad Lucas walked in.

There was that really horrible moment of silence. The type where you're thinking of hurried excuses, what evil lectures might come out of parent's lips, or wondering if jumping out of the window would end your life quickly so you don't have to face the consequences of your actions. All of these thoughts flew out of Savannah's head when Lucas smirked.

"What have I told you about sexually harassing Adam, Savannah?"


	14. Paige Tapped on Lucas' Shoulder

**Summary: **Lucas had once said he often had women attempt to hit on him but instantly get turned off by his glasses or something. So what happens if Paige tapped his shoulder to hit on the hot motorcyclist? ALL HUMAN!

**Pairings: **Paige/Lucas

I felt a tap on my shoulder and inwardly groaned to myself. _Oh god not again_. Another woman expecting a handsome, dangerous, bad guy to whisk her away in a swirl of danger and excitement. I took my helmet off and turned round to face the hard cold reality that was awaiting us both.

Instead I turned to face a cheerful beautiful brunette that didn't falter at the sight of me. This was a refreshing change. Usually my glasses and obvious 'nerdness' as one girl had put it would discourage women from me. This woman, however, kept smiling at me with a slight nervousness. She had beautiful green eyes.

"Hey," she said as cheerful as her smile, "would you like to join me for dinner?"

I felt taken back. Usually there was some sort of introduction followed with a fringe of conversation before one asks another out for dinner. Instead she just jumped right in. I cannot help but wonder if we've met before but surely I would have remembered someone has pretty as her? Maybe it's just how she deals with nerves; instead of being shy she's more forceful.

"Sure," I managed to say.

"Would Saturday at seven o'clock be all right?" she asked, I nodded my reply, and she grinned even more. "Great! Meet me at the Bistro?" I gave another nod, I was really too stunned to do anything else. "Great! It's at-"

"I know where the Bistro is," I said, glad I finally managed to speak, "I look forward to seeing you there."

"So am I!" she exclaimed. "I'm mean seeing you, not me, I wouldn't really want to see me, I-"

A little malicious part of me could not help but feel vindictive pleasure knowing I made this woman nervous. I never make women nervous, it was usually the other way round, and so this was a refreshing change in the situation. Before I could reassure her that I understood her the first time a shout interrupted us.

"HEY PAIGE!" I turned to see a young girl with long black hair stick her head out of the car window. She looked like she would be a real beauty when she's older. "JUST ASK THE GUY OUT ALREADY! I'M HUNGRY AND BORED!"

"Savannah," Paige murmured to me, she looked a little embarrassed as her cheeks suddenly turned a faint pink, "she's my ward."

"She sounds like a handful," I joked.

"Trust me; you have no idea, so...Saturday?"

"Saturday," I confirmed. As she began to walk away I grabbed hold of her wrist gently. "I'm Lucas Cortez by the way."

"I know," Paige grinned at me. "I've seen you in the library and you're dealing with my friend's case. I liked the look of you and you came highly recommended as a decent guy, so my ward pushed me into asking you out."

"Then I shall have to thank your ward," I said.

"Not until after the first date, you barely know me, after all I might put you off," Paige said half teasingly and half seriously.

"I doubt that."

"PAIGE!" Savannah the ward yelled.

"Well I best get back to her before she starves of hunger and boredom," Paige said giving me one last grin before rushing back to her ward's side who was complaining loudly. I grinned back at her and couldn't help but watch her get into her car.

Suddenly the day just seemed brighter.


	15. Jeremy Made a Choice Version 1

**Summary: **in Broken Jeremy had to make a choice – Elena and Clay or the unborn twins? Fortunately in cannon he didn't have to make it...but what if he did? And what if he chose the twins?

**Pairings: **past Elena/Clay, parental Jeremy/Clay/Elena, some Jaime/Jeremy, mentions of Aaron/Cassandra.

"Grandpa...what was Mummy and Daddy like?"

He looked down at the little girl who from a first glance looked like her mother. But if you looked closer you would see her nose wasn't the same shape, her lips are fuller, her hair is a little darker, her eyes are a different shade of blue entirely, and her bone structure was a little softer.

It hurts knowing this while she will never know how different she is from her mother.

Of course there were paintings, photos, stories, and terribly filmed moments but that wasn't anything like the real woman.

Kate Danvers will never know that Elena Michaels was stubborn, temperamental, soft but firm, fair and just, and adapted to human society well. She will never know that her mother loved pancakes and ham, spoke French fluently, wrote clear concise arguments, and punched harder than Clayton.

He looked to his other side to where Logan stood. Silent, calm, and the exact opposite of his wilful sister, the child looked up to him pleadingly. He looked more like Elena than Kate did. Though he definitely had Clay's smile and intelligence.

"They were good people despite their naughty moments," he said.

"Like what?" Kate asked.

"They used to cause fights, bicker, say naughty words, throw things, break things, destroy rooms, jump out of windows, very naughty things that I hope I never catch you two doing."

The twins giggled.

Jeremy tried to smile with them but couldn't. His find was on Clay and Elena, and the night they died. He remembered Clay clinging to Nick, feverish, hallucinating, and begging. It was a rare moment when Clay begs, Jeremy remembers him only begging on the behalf of Elena or a Pack member. He died just before he could see his children are born. Still under attack by that Jack the Ripper wannabe Jeremy barely had time to get Logan out before Elena was murdered.

He had to make a choice that night. His beloved children who were terribly naughty but lively and made him happy or his children's unborn innocent babies. He knew which choice they wanted him to make so he made it.

He hated himself for it.

"Will Granny come for our birthday?" Logan asked changing the subject tactfully. Logan was highly aware how sensitive the topic of his parents was to Jeremy.

In fact Logan was a very solemn child. Jeremy often wondered if Elena was the same when she was that age (because lord knows Clay certainly wasn't) or it was a strange post-traumatic syndrome from a subconscious memory of his mother being murdered. Either way his quiet constrained personality complimented Kate's loud boisterous one.

"Is she Grandpa?" Kate asked excitedly as she bounced up and down. "And Uncle Nick? And Uncle Antonio? And Aunt Paige, Uncle Lucas, and Savannah, and Adam? Do you think Uncle Karl and Aunt Hope will be able to make it? I hope so, I really like them, I don't like Cassandra though, don't let Cassandra come!"

Jeremy forced a chuckle. "Don't worry Cassandra is very busy with council business and Aaron to come this year."

Logan looked down casted. "I like Aaron," he mumbled.

"So do I but he is the only one who can handle Cassandra's attitude. Now why don't you two wash up while I attempt to cook dinner."

"Remember Grandpa there are many take out places these days," Logan said with a sudden cheekiness. Kate giggled as she ran out with her brother.

Jeremy ignored the stab at his terrible cooking skills and added another thing to miss about Elena and Clay...they could cook. He could imagine Clay impatiently trying to teach the twins how to cook while Elena sentences them all to clean the kitchen after the disaster they cause...

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the phone rang. Answering it he found himself smiling when he heard Jaime's voice. Jaime had become a comfort to him since the loss of Clay and Elena. She cut down on her shows and helped him look after the twins for the first few months. When she wasn't working on stage she was being his counter-part in the parenting game. He found it a little easier with her help as she managed to keep Kate calm, encourage Logan to be more outgoing, and get both of them to settle down for the night.

They call her Granny because they were under the impression she belonged to Jeremy.

Jeremy didn't contradict this thought and neither did Jaime.

Though she told him Clay is rather disgusted with his choice in women.

Another good thing about Jaime...her necromancer powers mean at least once a year he can communicate with Clay and Elena. It's not the same and it gives very little closure but it helped.

Maybe one day he can forgive himself.


	16. Jeremy Made a Choice Version 2

**Summary: Jeremy chooses Elena and Clay over his unborn grandchildren. **

**Pairings: Elena/Clay**

Stonehaven used to be filled with noise.

There would be thundering noises on the stairs as Elena ran from Clay followed with cheerful laughter or angry shrieks depending on what Clay had done. There was no fighting over the table for the last piece of food. There was no sounds to be ignored coming out either bedroom. There was no bickering, no laughing, no screaming, and no smiles, no anything.

The very joy in the house had been sucked out and it was Jeremy's fault.

Elena laid there lifelessly most days, her eyes dull, and her hair lank and greasy covering her cheeks as she clutches her stomach desperately.

Clay brooded. He would sit staring out of the window some days and spent the rest as a wolf. He never spoke unless it was necessary and there would be times when Jeremy would turn round to find Clay glaring at him as he was the enemy.

He was. He deserved to be hung, drawn, and quartered.

Three months ago it was a joyous moment. Elena was heavily pregnant and filled with so much life. She was nervous, scared, happy, excited, cautious, and indignant when treated as a china doll all at the same moment. They had so many plans, so many ideas, such a future...

Then the Hell Letter happened and then Clay was infected, and then there was that deal.

Jeremy could easily have saved the unborn babies but he was selfish. He couldn't bear a day without Clay storming down the stairs and shouting and growling like the little child-wolf he always has been. He couldn't think of a day without Elena laughing and shouting at Clay.

No parent could ever bear burying their children and he was no different.

And now he had successfully killed everything he had wanted to save.

He had made the wrong choice.


	17. Elena was the Werewolf First

**Summary: **what if Elena was the child werewolf and Clay was the orphan in the foster system?

**Pairings: **Elena/Clay, one-sided Nick/Elena, past Daniel/Elena, and parental Jeremy/Elena.

"You're sending me _away_?"

Jeremy sighed as he stared down his rebellious adoptive daughter who looked absolutely furious. He silently reminded her to control herself before she changed right there and then in his study and ruin another set of books and another rug.

Yes it has happened far too many times to count.

"I am not sending you away, Elena," he said patiently, "I am merely enrolling you in a new college."

"IN CANADA!" Elena shrieked.

"The College is a very good school and I feel you need a severe change of scenery," Jeremy explained calmly, "Elena you have not been yourself recently, you've been restless, careless, and far more violent than usual. It is not forever, you can come back every holiday and then the four years will simply fly by. In fact I think you will have a very good time making new friends and receiving a good education to help secure a decent job."

"What have I done to deserve this?!"

"It's not what you have done Elena," Jeremy lied. Elena gave him a very pointed and sceptical look and he immediately told her the truth. He did not blurt it out no matter what that sneaky eavesdropper Antonio says otherwise. "All right. You've been out of sorts for the last six or so years. It is not your fault but...well...Elena you pushed Nick out of the window. I think you need some time to cool down."

"Do I even get a choice in this?"

"Elena, you always have a choice."

That meant she had no choice and within two day she packed up her stuff to take to Canada so she could study journalism.

And punch Nick again because he can't stop snickering at her.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

God boys are so stupid.

It sounds childish since she was the only girl in a world of boys. Since she was five years old and was found on a road in this very country alone and edible she had been declared the only female werewolf as well as a medical miracle. This didn't mean anything good though since day one she'd been in trouble.

She had extreme difficulty to survive for the six months after she was bitten when she was attacked by some great big brute who terrified her out of her wits. She would later learn that that big brute was Jeremy's father but at the time she had become wary of men who smelt like wolves and that made Jeremy's job even more difficult.

He came to find her and spent two months coaxing her to join him in New York State where he inherited a beautiful 19th century house from his grandfather. For a while it was just the two of them and occasionally Antonio who would call her princess. She loved that life.

Then Nick came along and it was still all right. She was his alpha and he was her cheerful loving best friend. But then she was forced to meet the Pack and while Dominic doted on her as one would on a beloved granddaughter there was that political glint in his eyes as he pushed her closer to Nick.

Wouldn't it be grand if the Alpha's grandson married the only female werewolf in the world?

The boys would leer at her and Jeremy could only protect her so much. Nick couldn't protect her that well either so she usually fought her own battles. Not that it helped much just made them more excitable.

Then she hit puberty and they fell all over their feet for her. She didn't know why at first but when Nick forced his lips on her during one sparring session she figured it out rather quickly.

Nick had to have his nose set back by Jeremy and he claims that that's the reason why his nose is off centre, "Jeremy was being the overprotective father and gave me a permanent reminder to not touch you," he would grouse whenever the topic came up.

Elena refused to believe Jeremy would be anything other than the calm, quiet, peaceful, and patient man he is.

Eventually Elena gave into the pressure and dated Daniel Santos for a while. He was good to her for most of it, made her laugh, made her knees wobble a little when he kissed her, and for once he was respectful to Jeremy but when it came down to she would always side with her father and Daniel had a bloodthirsty craving for more carnage and death and hunts.

That and he wanted her to give up her virginity with him and have babies and all that life-long commitment that she really didn't want to have.

Mostly because she was just sixteen at the time but also because she'd rather be lonely for the rest of her life rather than spend it with a guy that creeped her out just a tiny bit and never understood her properly.

So anyway back to boys. In college they were hitting on her or some girl she was trying to become friends with and then act like complete morons. For example when Jeremy had just left a guy ran past squirting whipped cream on the walls.

Who _wastes food _like that? _Really?_

Then there was the lack of mature conversation and none of them can match up to Jeremy's intelligent, quiet, and thoughtful words and Elena got frustrated with the lot of them.

The guy who thought groping was a quick way to get to a girl's heart? Yeah he's in hospital with a broken hand, the cry-baby git.

To make it up to Jeremy who had to bail her out of early expulsion with a large donation Elena decided to get a job to help fund her life in Canada. Jeremy told her she didn't have to but she just needed to do something apart from class work and trying to ignore the humanity surrounding her, enclosing in on her, it was a lot like being in school again.

One interview made her miss class sign up and she was very disappointed to miss out on Professor Doe's class on Anthropology. She always loved Anthropology, though she wanted to be a writer than an academic, and she had read his works and they were the best she couldn't miss out on this class.

One of the more likable humans who she shares the dorm with told her she could sit in. That none of the professors' mind if she did and so after another failure of an interview she rushed over to sit the class.

She was late and the TA or whatever he was glared at her when she entered. She glared back and had no problem showing _she_ was the stronger one.

Once she was seated he began to speak and suddenly her world changed.

"So, now that the rest of you know where you are...or think you do, let's get started. My name, in case you didn't read the syllabus, is Clayton Doe. I'm your professor for this class."

Well, shit. She just pissed off her new professor.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Clay Doe had no idea what just happened to his world.

One day he was the orphan professor of Anthropology and then the next he was reverted back to a love struck teenage boy for a student of all things.

Elena Michaels seemed to be something entirely different from anything he had seen. She was equally isolated as he had been her age and just as devoted to her studies and the job he had given to her without a single thought. He just wanted to know her, know why she runs at night so often like he does, why she was so irritable more so than most women, and then why she refused to talk to about her past.

He won't press. He never liked to talk about his past either, his clearest memory of his family had been a loud rowdy lot, far too big for the amount of money his father earned, that just left him on the road side on their annual summer holiday.

He had survived in the wild for ten months before he was found by social services and by then he had forgotten most of his life. He just remembered he was seven years old, called Clay, and got his eyes from his distant mother.

He had been shifted from one foster home to another for years and had been smacked around by his foster fathers until he left the system at eighteen and never looked back. He's favourite teacher helped him secure a scholarship and his own natural genius (which he had to fight for tooth and nail since everyone thought he was nothing but a cheater) helped him graduate early and gain a doctor ship at a very young age.

He didn't know Elena's past but he did know she was adopted by a cousin at a very young age and this was her first time alone since she was five. He just hoped she would tell him eventually.

Their friendship quickly changed into a romantic one by Christmas where Elena introduced him to a proper Christmas with all the trimmings. Her favourite holiday.

"My cousin never celebrated Christmas until I was seven and asked why we're the only family without a tree and a turkey," Elena explained as she decorated their tree that took forever to get hold off (they really weren't thinking when they decided to go to the tree farm on a motorbike of all things), "Christmas to him was just an excuse to meet with friends, eat lots, and exchange presents, so when I asked for a proper one he spent ages researching it before going to the extreme. I had to put my foot down when he burnt the gingerbread."

"He sounds like an awesome guardian who loves you very much," Clay grinned.

Elena had a soft smile on her face that lit up the room better than any fairy light. "Yeah," she said happily, "he is."

"I hope I get to meet him one day," Clay said.

The smile faltered a little bit, "So do I."

Christmas was fantastic and not just because they made love for the first time. Every waking and sleeping moment was spent with one another. They watched every cheesy movie, ate every clichéd food, spoiled each other with far too many presents, and almost broke a window with their terrible singing.

It was the best Christmas Clay ever had in his life.

Then suddenly it was Valentine's Day and Clay realised he couldn't live without Elena and that scared him a little. He only known her for four months and he wanted her for the rest of his life. He wanted every aspect of her, her terrible moods, her never-ending hunger for food, knowledge, and life, and her laughter, her love for Christmas, how she curls on the sofa in his sweatshirt doing homework. _He wanted it all_.

He proposed knowing she could easily turn round and say no but instead she said yes and everything was going to be perfect.

Then Nick came along for a visit. He already met Logan who he wasn't keen on but liked because he made Elena very happy and tried to be very polite to Clay. Nick was nice but there was something off about him and that scared Clay for some reason.

Things were starting to crumble and he thought they were fixing it when Elena was taking him to Stonehaven finally to meet her guardian.

Her guardian had no idea who he was.

Elena never told Jeremy about Clay and that worried him.

The first proper day after sleepless night Clay was pulled into the study for a conversation with Jeremy. He knew what sort of conversation this was going to be, it was the one a father would have with his little girl's boyfriend. There was the casual talk about what Clay did and what his background was.

Basic checking out the background and seeing if he's up to the right standard Jeremy has for his little girl.

Then the questions came.

Are you aware the age difference between you? Elena is very young and inexperienced compared to you.

Are you sure it's wise to be dating a student? After all it could cost you your job and Elena's education.

Don't you think it's moving a little too fast? You only just met six months ago.

Clay argued each point, that age doesn't matter, no one can come between him and Elena, that he would throw away anything for Elena, and no it wasn't too fast, it was just the right pace for _them_.

Then the door opened and a beautiful golden wolf-dog came in. Jeremy suddenly got very angry and yelled for Elena but Clay was enthralled, this animal was beautiful and had something very familiar about her.

He held his hand out for her to sniff and she did before licking it and then suddenly...

Suddenly she bit down hard and everything changed.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Jeremy had never met someone so adapted to the change.

Well more accurately someone who adapted to the change since Elena who took to it like a duck in water making her such an unusual miracle in the world.

Clayton Doe accepted everything with only the strangest academic questions when Jeremy told him everything about being a werewolf. In any other situation a man would be furious that his fiancée had lied to him and then turned him into a monster but then Elena would have never fallen for a normal man.

Within a year Clay had become a strong member of the Pack slightly higher than Logan with all the hard work he had put in for the Pack. During that year Elena had been sent away back to College and forced to stay there over the holidays as well.

Banishment was a harsh punishment on both parties and Jeremy might be transferring some of his affections over to Clay who was eager to please like any excitable young Pack member.

Clay and Nick were quickly becoming best friends and Antonio would indulge the pair of them over the trouble Nick would drag Clay into and Peter would laugh at them all and Logan would smile but really he was more worried about Elena.

So was Clay. Jeremy often found him in Elena's room looking rather mournful as he fingered one of the lace curtains in what Elena always called 'a pale pink princess monstrosity' whenever she thought Jeremy was out of hearing.

"Bring her back," Clay begged.

"I will but after she graduates, this isn't just a punishment Clayton," Jeremy said calmly, "I want her to finish her education as well."

What he didn't tell Clay was the longer Elena was banished the less chance she would bite another human being again. The Pack had been Elena's home since she was a small child and it had always been seen as the worst punishment being sent away. Even if it was just to her bedroom for a few hours.

Another year passed and Clay was quickly rising up in the ranks protecting what he said was Elena's home. Everything was for Elena and the whole Pack knew that.

Jeremy had a feeling everything was going to work out eventually.


End file.
